Azula's Horrible Death, she tried Stayin' Alive
by TheLucky38
Summary: One night in her jail in the South Pole the lunar eclipse shows up, so she tries to escape. When she got her leg broken and was drowning she was saved by Aang but now is unconscious. The Gaang tries to save her but ran into a problem right away. If your wondering why its a humor then look at the title as close as you can.


**TheLucky38: Well this is my second Fanfiction I hope you like this one too. The story takes place after the war in the Southern Water tribe where Azula is trying to escape during the Lunar eclipse 'gasp' to her grave. The Gaang needs to help her but there is a problem that they might not solve. My new Disclaimer can you read the following?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. "Wait what happened to the last Disclaimer"?**

**TheLucky38: "he got fired" while the Disclaimer is leaving I wisper to the readers "literally"(check out my first story chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer: "What"?**

**TheLucky38: "uh nothing"**

* * *

Azula was running from her prison as well as the Gaang that was right behind her. The people in the Gaang were Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka. Zuko was in the Firenation rebuilding it from the war and Suki was in Kyoshi island training some warriors. Azula is using the lunar eclipse to her advantage and was running towards the boats.

Katara couldn't use her waterbending, Sokka is a great warrior when he's fully awake, Toph couldn't sense any earth, and Aang couldn't use waterbending or earthbending, he can try firebending but he is still practicing. So his option is airbending to stop her.

Azula was almost to the boats. Smelling freedom and picturing her army under the dead regime of Ozai. There is one fact that Azula ignored. Even if she was born lucky that doesn't mean it never runs out. Her leg was caught in an ice fishing hole, when she pulled it out it was broken. When Aang decided to use airbending it caused Azula to slip around the ice and into the freezing water.

Her world goes black and she begins to panic **(A/N: never panic under water). **The water fills her lungs as she plunges to her death. She had a little luck left when Aang pulled her out of the water and into the shore. 'Good now these peasants can help me and i'll be on my merry way' thought Azula. Well that would happen execpt for one importent thing.

* * *

"Aang you have to give Azula CPR", said Sokka.

Aang, with a confused face asked "whats CPR?"

Everyone around him had thier jaws open in shock and they said in unision "WHAT"!

"Aang I thought you knew" said Katara

"I'm the Avatar not a medic".

"Well I can't do anything without my waterbending, what about you Toph"?

"I'm blind remember, every time I keep saying this". replied the earthbender

"Wait" said Aang "I learned a song from the monks a long time ago, but.."

"Aang just do it for spirits sake" yelled Sokka

Aang puts his hands in between her chest and starts singing the song. (the song will be in italic bold letters)

_**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, **_  
_**I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.**_  
_**Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around**_  
_**Since I was born.**_  
_**And now it's all right. it's ok.**_  
_**And you may look the other way.**_  
_**We can try to understand**_  
_**The new york times effect on man.**_

_**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin,  
And were stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive.**_

For some odd reason everyone else starts singing the song like they know the words and it was awesome. (except Azula, who was dying)

_**Well now, I get low and I get high,  
And if I can't get either, I really try.  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
I'm a dancin man and I just can't lose.  
You know it's all ok.  
I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand  
The new york times effect on man.**_

_**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin,  
And were stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive.**_

Aang got so much into the song that he got up and started to dance, leaving Azula for dead. She managed to say these last words "curse... you... Bee... Gees. Azula died from song that wants you to stay alive how ironic. Nobody paid attention as they kept singing.

_**Life goin no where, sombody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin no where, sombody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah. stayin alive.**_

_**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm,  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right. it's ok.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The new york times effect on man.**_

_**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin,  
And were stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive.**_

_**Life goin no where, somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin nowhere, somebody help me, yeah.  
I'm stayin alive.**_

* * *

"Wow Aang that was an awesome song you just sang." said Katara.

"Well its not as awesome and as great as you" said Aang.

They both blushed and had a heated make out session.

"Eww oggies again, every time" whined Sokka.

"Glad I can't see this" said Toph.

"Hey Aang quick question." Aang looked at Sokka "why did you say that singing that song is bad"?

"The song isn't bad, it's just that its distracting because when the monks got too much into the song they forget about what they had to do in the first place".

"Like CPR" Sokka asked

"Yep like CP..." Aang stopped as he saw Azula on the ground not moving. The whole Gaang looked at what Aang was seeing and they were surprised and they say in unision "oh crap"

The Gaang decided not to tell anyone, so they tried making up a story where a polarbear-dog gutted Azula, strangled her with its claws, and then dumped the body in the ocean. What they really did was give her body to the unagi and got back to the South Pole.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Well if your wondering where I got it from then give me 10 reviews and ill tell you. I guess thats what happens when a psycho tries to escape and gets whats coming to her.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


End file.
